Passion
by Mei Sanniang
Summary: “They were almost polar opposites, especially when one pondered upon their personalities. He was usually so cold and aloof; she was timid and caring. What was even more unexpected was their love." Thank you, kira-chan's imagination!


Her moans were beautifully arousing, making him want to elicit more from her – more of her wanton cries. She was slender, fragile and lithe beneath him, a great contrast to his stark and more masculine physique. They were past the undressing part of the whole affair. The first time he saw her beautiful form, he was tempted with the maiden's bountiful endowments, without her even being aware of it. No, she was too naïve to even notice his gazing eyes. He was beyond glad that the leader of the Hyuuga clan agreed to their unification.

Now, he held the mounds of her breasts in his hands, gently squeezing. The apex of her breasts grew peaked in his touch, the rosy buds swollen and taut. She was going crazy, it was becoming less and less easy containing herself. Soft whimpers escaped through her firmly pursed silken lips; Hinata had closed her eyes tightly for she was too shameful of the pleasure she derived from his touch. The painful swelling in the tips of her breasts abated only when she felt a lapping motion and slick moisture. The noises she'd emitted ranged from soft mewls to impassioned screams, and Sasuke obtained contentment from it all. He shot an upward glance towards his _koishii_ and couldn't help but smirk at the sight of her flushed face, with beads of joyful tears rimming her thick lashes. She was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen.

After excessive lapping, Hinata was unable to take it anymore. The churning sensations in her loins intensified and she was on the brink of sanity. Another lick. She moaned aloud, gasping, and her back involuntarily arched as his lips enclosed one taut bud. Hinata breathlessly called his name, "Sas-Sasuke!" He never ceased his foreplay. While his fingers squeezed the soft mounds, his spiraling tongue continued, leaving wet swirls of spittle. He suckled on her the way a baby would, and she arched her back even more, pressing further into him while screaming aloud. Hinata was struggling to draw breaths, and with Uchiha Sasuke fondling her, it only added to the difficulty.

Looking back on their rookie-nine days, Hinata would never have suspected that they would end up becoming lovers. They were almost polar opposites, especially when one pondered upon their personalities. He was usually so cold and aloof; she was timid and caring. What was even more unexpected was their love. People knew that Sasuke had no attraction to girls. People knew that Hinata liked Naruto and only Naruto. How could _love _have possibly formed between the two? Their interests were so damned unalike. And yet, here they were... in his bed, making incredible love.

Making love... Hinata suddenly regretted what she had said earlier to Sasuke. _'I'm- - I'm ready. I promise, Sasuke-kun, to bear you children and fulfill your dreams of restoring the Uchiha clan,' _She'd said, and within the second, he jumped her. Now here she was, trapped between his heated body and the mattress, her senses going haywire from all this foreplay. Maybe she wasn't ready after all.

It wasn't long before Hinata realized that one of his hands had abandoned her chest and trailed downward. It made its way down to her nether lips, stroking, spreading her apart. Each stroke evoked the raunchy reaction he wanted. Slipping two knowing fingers in, the Uchiha gave a sly smile. "You're already so wet, Hinata." He relentlessly stroked her, withdrawing his appendages out and then thrusting them in – he repeated this conduct with unrelenting repetition, in and out, over and over again.

"Don't- !" She gasped sharply. "Don't say that!" Hinata hissed, trying to withstand the sensation she felt in her nether parts. "Y-you're embarrassing me."

He only gave a delighted chuckle in return. Mischief glinted in his obsidian eyes. Unannounced, Sasuke withdrew his digits from her contracting walls; and raising his hand to his lips, he licked at each appendage, lapping up her juices much to Hinata's shock. "It looks like you're ready," As he said this, shudders inevitably ran through her. Without wasting another second, Sasuke lifted her legs and suspended them in the air by firmly holding the underside of her thighs; he smirked and eyed her womanhood with that lustful glint in his orbs.

"_Iya da, _Sasuke! I don't want you to look at me like this!" Hinata pleaded, cheeks burning brightly.

"What are you saying? I've seen you like this so many times." He bent slightly, lips drawing near her womanly parts. The smirk was still present upon his handsome face.

"B-but... it's still embarrassing, no matter how many times we've done this before." Hinata reddened even more, shifting her lavender eyes elsewhere because currently, making eye-contact with the Uchiha was the last thing she wanted to do. If she would actually go through with this tonight, it would be the end of her maidenhood – _if _she had the courage to go through the love making this time. Hinata knew that she'd caused Sasuke pain for being cowardly and changing her mind at the last minute many, many times before.

"Then I'll make it easier for you, Hinata." The Uchiha said, resolved. He'd come up with a plan to help her bear it. He reached for the fabric's edge of the bed sheet, ripping it carelessly and effortlessly – from it, he'd made a strip of cloth. Sasuke loomed over her, with the cloth held in his hand. Laying it out before her eyes, he wrapped it tenderly around her skull.

"Wh-what are you doing?" She asked timidly.

"I'm blindfolding you." He answered, finishing his intention with the tie of a knot. "Now you don't know where I'm looking, right?"

She squinted, trying to see through the cloth but found it impossible. "Y-yes... b-but... aah... ahh!" The Hyuuga maiden moaned, feeling something feverishly warm caressing her – teasing her. Each stroke of his tongue sent reverberations throughout her body, her thighs quivered every time he ran his tongue against her sensitivity. Hinata was truly helpelss against his erotic caresses, and could only enjoy the pleasure he presented her while moaning his name aloud. _Doushite? _The thought ran in her mind over and over again. _Why does it feel so good? _How was Uchiha Sasuke able to make her feel this way? Every one of his touch sent spasm-accompanied pleasure arrowing down her core. When his tongue probed into her, her hips began to buck. Each flick and lick... it all drove her mad. "Uhhgh! _Dame! Onegai, Sasuke-kun!_" She begged him.

"Stop? Don't you mean you want more?" There was that tantalizing tone in his speech. He repeated the motion, and sent her from her momentary gasps to moaning from sheer pleasure all over again. "You are one horny girl, Hinata." He chuckled, constantly drawing the honey-sweet secretion into his mouth with every single stroke of his tongue. "I'll make this a night you'll never forget." He said in an almost inaudible whisper.

When Sasuke rose, Hinata's moans ceased again into soft gasps and pants. She no longer felt his tongue, and strained to look through the piece of cloth without using Byakugan. All she could make out was a dark outline, looming over her. She also noticed that he no longer held her legs. While his left rested between outstretched right arm and her hip, his right hand found its way to her kneecap, holding her. "It will only sting for a moment," He warned her the way a doctor would to a child receiving a shot.

Hinata squeezed her eyes shut and pursed her lips firmly; her slender brows quivered when she felt the tip of his firm manhood resting against her soft, yielding folds.

Slowly he entered, his eyes constantly locked onto her; Hinata's beautiful face contorted in pain and she emitted a muffled scream. Yes, she felt a sting, but it was unlike any other sting. "_Itai,_" she gasped, _"Itai! _You-you're hurting me, Sasuke-kun..." Tears threatened to roll down her cheeks.

"I know, _koishii..._ bear with me a little." Sasuke spoke through gritted teeth. It was taking him all of his strength not to go into a frenzy of thrusts; the walls of her womanhood pulsated around him and the painful, yet titillating pressure grew by the second. The Uchiha started slowly, withdrawing his shaft and entering her again. Each non-hasty thrust induced a gasping scream from her. Hinata felt as if he was too big, too large to fit inside of her. The thrusting motion continued, and by the minute, he increased his speed. "You'll be used to it in a matter of seconds, Hinata. Bear with me," He grunted.

The stinging sensation abated eventually, replaced instead with a primal need to be filled. Hinata's pained cries became ones filled with delirium, and she couldn't help but beg him, "Faster, Sasuke... please..."

A bit shocking, indeed; Sasuke, however, found it greatly unnecessary to complain. He knew that his love had made it past the pain. Firmly gripping Hinata's knee, he rammed his hips against her in a continuous motion, and her moans increased in volume. Instead of relenting, he only sped up, beginning to thrust into her in a slightly savage manner.

Hinata felt the tip of his invading manhood incessantly rubbing against her spot, when he withdrew and thrust. It wasn't long before she felt her legs being lifted into that earlier position. This time he really hovered over her, with her legs suspended over her body. In this position, Sasuke had better leverage and plunged into her with greater ferocity. Finally, with the pressure exerted against her spot, Hinata hit her peak and climaxed – her back arched as she soughed.

At this, the corners of Sasuke's lips curled upward. He smirked, keeping his member sheathed firmly within her. "Well, well... it looks like Hinata-_sama _already came." His narrowing obsidian eyes took everything in, her flushed face, her parted lips, the rise and fall of her breasts as she drew in sharp breaths. "I told you it would only sting for a little."

"More, Sasuke-kun... I- I want more." Hinata mewled softly, hands reaching up to him. "Deeper, deeper..."

His smirk widened and he obliged her. Sasuke planted both hands on her hips, placing her in his lap. Hinata moved on her own accord, up and down, up and down – deriving unexplainable pleasure when she felt him hitting against her womb. She pressed herself firmly into him, her arms wrapped tightly around his upper body, chest nearly flattened against his.

Soon, Hinata climaxed for the second time, her walls clenching tightly around him, as if chewing gently upon his member. That was when Sasuke lost control. He spilled an abundant amount of his seeds into her, eliciting one last moan from his _koishii _for the night. "It's h-hot..."

He easily lifted her, and laid her down, grunting softly after releasing his manhood from her womanly sheath. Before laying himself down to rest beside his sleeping love, Sasuke looked her over once more. He truly was lucky to have her as his wife. Uchiha Sasuke couldn't be more proud to have Hyuuga Hinata – no, Uchiha Hinata – yes, she was Uchiha Hinata now. Uchiha Sasuke couldn't be more proud to have Uchiha Hinata be the mother of his future children.

**a/n: I'm sorry if the ending's disappointing. x.x I was kind of rushing, lol. This was inspired by my hentai-obsessed friend. What do you think? xD **


End file.
